Our Start
by namasayaNICHI
Summary: Tsukishima dan Roppi punya hubungan yang sangat erat dibandingkan pasangan Heiwajima-Orihara lainnya. tapi tahukah kau bagaimana keduanya bisa bertemu? RnR, Review, and Request if you want!


**Orihara Hachimenroppi**.

Dialah intensitas dunia, satu-satunya yang menolak kehidupan akan dirinya.

Kebencian terhadap manusia lah yang membuat beku hatinya.

Ia tidak akan tergerak.

Manusia adalah makhluk paling menjijikkan. Mereka menangis hanya untuk dikasihani. Saling memanfaatkan dan berpura-pura seakan diri merekalah yang paling berarti eksistensinya. Saling menyakiti satu sama lain demi tercapainya tujuan. Saling menjatuhkan, entah untuk sesamanya, atau harga diri mereka. Manusia selalu beranggapan bahwa diri merekalah yang paling benar. Menikmati dunia dengan pandangan dan berbagai gestur menjijikkan itu.

Ia mual. Ingin rasanya memuntahkan setiap organ tubuh yang telah dilahirkan sejak keluar dari kandungan ibunya.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa juga ia harus dilahirkan? Dan tersakiti. Dan hidup seperti manusia sebagai manusia. Manusia yang tidak bisa ia terima keberadaannya. Karena itulah ia melakukan perlawanan, terhadap ketidakadilan tersebut.

Dengan cara membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ia terus gagal. Di saat ia memotong pergelangan tangannya, kakak-kakaknya selalu ada di sana. Berdiri di ambang pintu. Merampas sumber kebahagiannya. Dan berurai air mata.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali mati?"tanya Izaya dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Bagi dirinya yang sungguh mencintai manusia, hal itu tidak bisa diterima. Apalagi setelah mendengar alasan dari tindakan gilanya.

Terkekeh.

"…Hidup seperti manusia?

-yang benar saja. MENJIJIKKAN."

Dan hari berganti bulan. Bulan berganti tahun. Usahanya tidak akan usai sampai di situ.

Ia pernah mencoba melompat dari atas gedung pencakar langit. Mengurung dirinya dalam kamar yang ia usahakan kedap udara. Tidak makan selama beberapa bulan. Mengkonsumsi racun dan narkoba. Mencekik dirinya sendiri, atau sekedar merobek urat lehernya. Menggantung tubuhnya di langit-langit. Mencoba menabrakkan dirinya. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi semua orang begitu pintar-atau terlalu bodoh-dan berhasil menyimpan nyawanya. Menyelamatkan keputusasaannya.

Tidak mengertikah mereka bahwa ia ingin membuang dirinya jauh-jauh?

Kali ini, ia yakin akan berhasil. Kereta akan segera tiba, dan ia sudah siap berdiri di dekat pembatas jalan dengan rel kereta. Hanya perlu melompat dan selesai sudah. Angin musim semi yang agak dingin menerpa tengkuknya yang tidak tertutup jaket bulunya yang kebesaran. Membiarkan sang raven mendesis dan menekuk dagunya. Tapi, peduli amat! Toh, ia akan mati.

* * *

'Aku yakin kali ini aku pasti akan berhasil sampai. Kata nii-san, aku hanya perlu menaiki kereta ini sampai stasiun Ikebukuro'seru Tsukishima semangat. Syal putihnya yang panjang menjuntai dan menari lembut di lututnya. Angin musim semi kali ini makin dingin saja karena cuaca tak menentu. Tsukishima saja harus menggigil dibuatnya.

"Perhatian untuk seluruh penumpang kereta. Kereta akan tiba sebentar lagi. Mohon untuk seluruh penumpang kereta untuk berdiri di belakang garis pembatas guna keamanan dan keselamatan bersama."

Mendengar pengumuman tersebut, Tsukishima segera melangkah mundur lebih jauh ke belakang pembatas. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan pembatas. Bahkan kaki pemuda itu berdiri tepat di atas pembatas.

'Bukankah itu bahaya?'pikir Tsukishima.

"A,ano…yang berdiri di sana…kereta akan segera tiba. Bahaya jika kau berdiri di sana…."panggil Tsukishima agak ragu-ragu. Namun yang ia panggil hanya diam tanpa menghiraukannya.

'Apa ia tidak dengar, ya?'pikir Tsukishima bertanya-tanya. Detik kemudian kereta melaju, hendak sampai ke stasiun. Bahkan Tsukishima bisa melihat moncong kereta yang melaju cukup cepat itu dari radius beberapa meter. Yang mengagetkan lagi, pemuda itu masih belum berpindah posisi dari tempatnya berdiri. Tsukishima pun menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Sampai akhirnya matanya membulat penuh ketika terbesit suatu alarm tanda bahaya di kepalanya.

'Ya-, Yang benar saja-'

Kereta semakin mendekat.

Pemuda itu, dengan tampang datarnya, mengangkat kakinya ke arah rel.

Suara klakson kereta mengencang, memperingati. Dan seluruh penumpang yang menunggu berteriak memanggilnya.

Sebisa mungkin, Tsukishima mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih lengan pemuda itu.

"AWAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS!"

TEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT-

* * *

PRANG!

"Shizu-chan? Ada apa? Itu kan' cangkir yang cukup mahal!"kaget Izaya melihat cangkir kesayangannya sudah terpecah belah di atas lantai. Sedang Shizuo malah minta maaf dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Aah~, Shizu-chan~! Bahkan dengan uang gajimu sebulan mana cukup untuk menggantinya~"gerutu Izaya sambil memungut belahan cangkir dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan Shizuo membantunya mengelap lantai.

"Berisik kau, kutu! Aku pasti akan menggantinya! Hanya saja…tadi perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak…"

Perasaan apa itu?

Izaya kini menatap Shizuo intens. Perasaannya juga tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak. Ia bahkan hampir melakukan hal yang sama terhadap cangkir kopinya.

Ada apa ini?

"Aah…ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan saudara-saudaramu itu? Ku dengar Tsugaru mau melamar Psyche, ya?"goda Izaya, mencoba menepis rasa tertekan di jantungnya.

"Ck! Seperti yang kuduga dari seorang informan licik sepertimu!"decih Shizuo.

"Ya~, seorang informan licik yang juga merupakan kekasihmu~"goda Izaya kembali. Ia menyeringai melihat reaksi Shizuo yang merona. Hampir saja ia kena jotos kalau saja ia tidak pandai menghindar dalam posisi jongkoknya itu.

"Nee, nee~, sebenarnya aku mengundangmu makan kue kemari hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kelakuan Hibiya lusa lalu. Hibiya sebenarnya merasa bersalah setelah mempermalukan Delic di depan teman-temannya, jadi ia membuatkan ini khusus untuk Delic dan meminta pertolonganku untuk memberikannya pada Delic. Tapi, aku cukup sibuk saat ini dan Delic juga tidak mau kemari. Kuharap Delic mau menerima permintaan maaf adikku yang satu ini…"pinta Izaya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar berisi headphone pink yang memang sudah lama ditaksir Delic. Bentuk headphone itu tidak biasa dan terkesan kebesaran di kepala Delic, tapi headphone tersebut memiliki kualitas yang cukup terkenal dan sangat sulit didapat karena limited edition. Bahkan hanya ada tiga di dunia.

"Tch! Kalian para Orihara memang istimewa, ya!"puji-atau bisa dibilang ejek-Shizuo yang menyadari betapa mampunya para Orihara bersaudara dalam segi keuangan. Hummm…coba kita lihat…

Izaya Orihara. Seorang informan broker pro yang bisa mendapat bajet puluhan juta lebih setiap client.

Psyche Orihara. Seorang _cyber idol_ yang bisa menarik ribuan penonton dengan ke- _moe_ -annya sekali tayang.

Hibiya Orihara. Siswa teladan yang diincar banyak sekolah terkemuka karena segudang prestasi emasnya.

Cukup mengesankan bukan?

…Tapi sepertinya ada yang terlupakan?

Aah…benar…

Anak itu…Shizuo pernah melihatnya sekali, dan sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Ia sepertinya ingat Izaya mengatakan kalau 'anak itu' sebenarnya adalah anak ketiga dari empat Orihara bersaudara. Tapi, Izaya, Psyche, maupun Hibiya cukup diam tentang hal ini. Bahkan Hibiya…entahlah. Antara benci dan sedih saat Shizuo membahasnya. Psyche juga pernah menangis karenanya. Dan Izaya…Izaya pernah mengaku bahwa ia tidak menyukai 'anak itu' karena segudang alasan. Yang mengagetkan adalah fakta bahwa 'anak itu' bisa dibilang _misanthropy_ dan sangat _suicidal_. Izaya juga terkadang menceritakan tentang 'anak itu'. Menandakan bahwa sebenarnya sang raven sangat amat menyayanginya. Hanya saja ego Izaya yang membuatnya teselimuti dan tertutup oleh topeng buatannya sendiri. Topeng yang selalu Izaya gunakan untuk berbohong.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana kabar adik kecilmu itu? Pasti dia sudah lebih besaran dari terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya"

"Hm? Oh…Tsukishima? Yah, dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari Pyche sekarang ini, meski usianya cuma satu tahun di atas Hibiya. Tapi, bukannya tumbuh menjadi laki-laki tangguh dia malah tumbuh lembek. Belum lagi kebiasaan malu-malu dan suka tersesatnya itu. Bukannya semakin mereda, malah makin parah saja tiap harinya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi setiap kali ia meminta bantuanku untuk menyembuhkan kebiasaan buruknya itu. Tahu tidak? Ia bahkan tersesat sampai lewat malam hanya karena pergi ke supermarket yang jaraknya saja tidak sampai 5 meter dari rumah! Tsugaru juga sudah memberikan peta yang mudah sekali untuk dimengerti kepadanya, tapi ia tetap saja tersesat. Karena ia lemah dan pendiam, ia jadi tidak punya teman. Karena itu…"

"…Kau mau menitipkannya padaku? Jangan khawatir, Shizu-chan~. Aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik selama kau menemani Kasuka~"

Shizuo menatap Izaya sejenak. Yang dipandang cuma senyum-senyum, membuat Shizuo jadi tidak yakin akan keputusannya untuk menitipkan adiknya yang rapuh itu.

"Awas saja kau kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya…akan kupastikan kau terbunuh tepat di tengah malam!"

Izaya tersenyum licik. "Are? Apa ini? Permintaanmu ini ternyata tidak tulus, ya. Kalau sudah begini, aku malah akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak, lho~"

Twitch!

"Hai, hai…Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-pun. Aku janji…"

Shizuo menghela nafas. Lega. Ia harap Izaya bisa memegang janjinya.

"Jadi…Kapan kau akan melamarku?"

BRUUUUUUUTSS-!

* * *

Was, wes, wos…

Roppi menengadah. Ia kini dapat melihat sesosok pemuda yang familiar baginya, hanya bedanya wajah pemuda tersebut dihiasi kacamata minus dan syal putih yang menutup dagu hingga mulutnya. Pemuda tersebut memeluknya cukup erat namun tidak terlalu kuat.

Sial.

Ia diselamatkan lagi rupanya.

"Aa, umm, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan wajah datar, Roppi menepis lengan si pemuda yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengannya itu. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melongos pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam kebingungan.

Ia gagal lagi hari ini.

* * *

"A, ano…Tunggu..."

Twitch.

Roppi mencoba untuk terus bersabar. Sudah berapa lama ia diikuti? Mungkin 2 jam. Atau 3 jam lamanya? Ia tidak tahu, yang pasti ini benar-benar mengganggu.

Berbalik. Roppi dapat melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terkaget. Ia lihat baik-baik pemuda tersebut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Rambut blonde panjang setengkuk. Mata merah yang terang dan bening, tidak sama seperti miliknya yang kelam. Postur wajah yang cukup manis untuk seukuran remaja yang memiliki tubuh cukup maskulin. Dihiasi dengan kacamata ber-frame dan syal putih lembut yang panjang hingga dibawah pinggang. Tas selempangan ala tukang pos yang terlihat sudah lama. Dan apa itu…seragam bartender yang ia pakai?

Di lain sisi, si remaja pemalu itu merona melihat penampilan Roppi. Penampilannya serba hitam, dengan jaket hoodie berbulu merah yang kebesaran dan dibiarkan turun hingga dapat ia lihat pundak mulus yang tidak tertutup kerah V dari kaos hitam tersebut. Tubuh rampingnya tercetak jelas, terlihat lebih baik dari-uhm-seorang wanita, meski terasa sedikit aura maskulinnya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu tirus, dan sempurna. Hanya saja kulit Roppi cukup pucat. Dengan mata ruby yang gelap dan seakan-akan seperti hendak menyedot apa saja yang dipandangnya. Bibirnya tipis dan terlihat lembut. Dan rambut ravennya terlihat sangat halus. Ia berpikir Roppi adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang terlihat indah dan menawan yang pernah ia temui. Sebenarnya itu tidak begitu benar, mengingat ia juga pernah bertemu orang yang memiliki penampilan yang-hampir-sama dengan Roppi. Kalau tidak salah, 3 orang bersaudara yang juga merupakan kekasih dari kakak-kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Tidak tahukah kau kalau itu cukup mengganggu?"ucap Roppi kesal dan terkesan dingin. "Pergilah dan urus urusanmu sendiri!"

Tersentak.

"U, uhhm…Maafkan aku. Hanya saja…"remaja tersebut menunjuk pergelangan tangan Roppi. Terlihat aliran darah yang cukup jelas menurun hingga ke ujung jarinya. "…Kau terluka"

Aah, ya… Roppi baru ingat bahwa ia 'bermain-main' dengan pergelangan tangannya saat ia terbangun tadi pagi. Tetapi reaksi remaja tersebut membuatnya harus memincingkan alisnya, heran.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganmu? Memangnya kau merasa dirugikan karenanya?"seru Roppi.

"Se, setidaknya biarkan aku mengobati pergelangan tanganmu. Darahnya terus menetes dan itu cukup berbahaya. Kalau kau biarkan terus terbuka seperti itu, bisa-bisa…"

"Aku akan mati, bukan?"tebak Roppi melanjutkan. Dan si remaja blonde tersebut hanya mengangguk.

"Kumohon…setidaknya biarkan aku mengobatinya. A, anggap saja sebagai permintaan dariku karena telah menyelamatkanmu…"mohon si remaja dengan kakunya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat orang lain terluka.

'Tapi aku tidak merasa diselamatkan…Aah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja bocah ini melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, dan semua akan selesai'pikir Roppi. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah dengan cepat"perintah Roppi. Remaja blonde tersebut langsung sumringah. Ia meminta Roppi untuk duduk di sampingnya kemudian dengan semangat ia mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari tasnya. Membuat Roppi mengernyit dan memandang aneh remaja di depannya itu.

"Apa sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu membawa benda-benda itu, ummm…"

"Tsu-, Tsukishima! Na, namaku Tsukishima Heiwajima!"

Heiwajima? Tunggu dulu…Roppi tahu betul marga itu.

"D, dan…namamu…?"tanya Tsukisima malu-malu. Tinggal membalutkan kain kasa, dan…selesai!

"Hachimenroppi. Panggil saja Roppi. Jadi, bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"jawab Roppi tanpa menyebutkan marganya. Ia pandang hasil balutan sempurna Tsukishima. 'Tidak buruk juga…'

Tiba-tiba Tsukishima menarik ujung jaketnya.

"Se, sebenarnya…Aku juga ingin minta tolong padamu satu hal…Roppi-san…"

Menghela nafas.

"Apa lagi kali ini?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Tsukishima membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tersesat."

…

…

"Hah?"

"B, barusan…saat aku menarikmu, tanpa kusadari petaku lepas dan hilang. J, jadi aku takut dan memilih kembali pulang. Tapi…tapi aku tiba-tiba lupa jalan untuk kembali ke rumah. Da, dan hp-ku mati jadi aku tak bisa menghubungi nii-san. Ja, jadi…bisakah kau membantuku mencari jalan pulang?"

Roppi menghela nafas. Kok' ada saja orang sebodoh ini? Lupa jalan pulang? Yang benar saja…

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Roppi, Tsukishima langsung kalang kabut. "A, aku memang begini orangnya! Suka tersesat! A, aku sering lupa alamat dan agak buta arah! Nii-san juga sering marah karena itu! M, maka dari itu…kumohon…"

"Baiklah…begini saja. Sebagai wujud terima kasihku, untuk sementara ini kau ke rumahku dulu dan mengisi baterai hp-mu itu. Setelah itu, kau bisa menelepon 'nii-san'-mu itu untuk datang menjemput. Ayo"ajak Roppi yang kemudian pergi mendahului Tsukishima yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"H-Hai!"

Dan keduanya pergi saat sore mulai berganti.

Tunggu. Kenapa Roppi mau membantunya?

* * *

"Masukklah"

Tsukishima melongo. Ia langsung terpana sesaat setelah akhirnya ia memasuki mansion mewah-kediaman Orihara. Baru pertama kali ini Tsukishima memasuki mansion semegah ini, yah…meski sangat minimalis dan tidak banyak perabot yang dipasang di dalam sini. Dan sungguh, ini lebih LUAS dari rumahnya.

Roppi memandangi isi mansion dengan seksama. "Bagus. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak ada di sini-"

"Are, are~? Siapa ini yang bertamu kemari~?"

Roppi mendecih, kecewa. Rupanya Izaya masih di sini. Sedangkan itu, mata Tsukishima melebar mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenal betul muncul tak jauh di depannya.

"I, Izaya-san?"

Izaya tersenyum lebar. Meski ia tidak melihatnya secara langsung, Izaya cukup tahu betul apa yang tengah dialami kedua orang di depannya (jujur saja, Izaya hampir jantungan gegara mengetahui bahwa Roppi hampir ketabrak kereta). Memangnya apa artinya nama yang ia sandang sebagai informan? Tentu saja ia tidak duduk-duduk saja di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-pun. Ia memiliki banyak 'mata' di mana-mana dan setia mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik negara ini selama 24 jam, bahkan sampai seluk beluknya. Oh! Psyche, Hibiya, maupun Roppi mengetahui ini. Dan Roppi yang paling tahu betul apa-apa saja yang dilakukan Izaya selama ini.

"Oh! Bukankah kau si kecil Tsukishima? Adiknya Shizu-chan itu, kan?"tebak Izaya. "Iya, iya~ tak kusangka kau sudah sebesar ini. Dan ya ampun~ kau lebih manis dari Shizu-chan! Pantas saja Shizu-chan mengkhawatirkanmu"cerocos Izaya sambil mencubiti pipi Tsukishima. Sudah Roppi duga Izaya bisa dengan cepat mengenali Tsukishima. Mengetahui bahwa Tsukishima merupakan adik seorang Heiwajima saja sudah menjelaskannya. Jadi dengan malas, Roppi meninggalkan kedua manusia di belakangnya dan pergi menuju dapur hanya untuk menghilangkan dahaganya yang sedari tadi mengganggu. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar kata-kata laknat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sesuai janjiku kepada Shizu-chan, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di sini, Tsukishima~"

BRUUUUUUTSS-!

"E, eh?"

A, apa barusan? Tsukishima akan tinggal di sini? Yang benar saja! Bagaimana bisa?

"Izaya…Apa maksudnya ini?"geram Roppi menuntut jawaban. Ia memang sering mendapati para Orihara yang membawa para Heiwajima ke rumah-dan tentu saja para Orihara bersaudara menyembunyikan keberadaan Roppi-dan membuat mereka 'bersenang-senang'. Tapi untuk yang satu ini…Bagaimana-pun Tsukishima merupakan hal baru. Ia bahkan yakin kalau Tsukishima masih _single_ dan polos-Tunggu! Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan!

Izaya menyeringai. "Are? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku ada janji dengan Shizu-chan untuk membuat Tsukishima tinggal di sini~? Tentu saja ini bukan murni keinginanku. Sebenarnya Shizu-chan menitipkan Tsukishima kemari hanya untuk beberapa hari saja karna hal mendesak. Jadi mulai saat ini, berbaik-baiklah dengannya. Ok?"jelas Izaya. Ia tepuk puncak kepala Tsukishima, seakan-akan Tsukishima adalah anak kecil yang baik.

"Ja, jadi…aku akan tinggal…di sini?"tanya Tsukishimi meyakinkan. Ia masih mencerna kata-kata Izaya dan sedikit bingung. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah senyum-senyum.

"Tenang saja~ Baju, alat mandi, makan, dan lain-lain, semua sudah kusiapkan. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir". Izaya melirik ke arah Roppi yang masih menatapnya benci. Roppi sadar Izaya sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan Izaya juga puas akan hal itu.

Sepertinya, permainannya sudah siap untuk dimainkan.

* * *

 **Aih~, Roppi! You know I love you!**

 **Hahaha, fanfic kali ini tentang asal mula cinta-kasih TsukiRoppi yang fuwa-fuwa(?). Tapi sayangnya, kubuat ceritanya nggantung. Jadi, yah…SEKIAN SAMPAI SINI.**

 **Tapi kalian boleh request untuk kelanjutannya (dan sebenarnya itulah tujuan saya : P). Mungkin saya bisa buat sequelnya. Because you know, my brain is stuck! (beneran, lho!)**

 **OKEH! Fav, follow, request, or another! Don't forget to review! : D**


End file.
